vestellafandomcom-20200216-history
Tigo
Tigo is a small, tranquil settlement, west of Namwich and just north of Elmsburg Lake. Despite its size, Tigo is the largest established satellite of Darvin's most prominent clan, the Nams. Despite a fair amount of foot traffic, the economy here is less than bustling. They don't have much in the way of tourist attractions, their only large event being the annual Festival of Stars to honor the goddesses and pray for a fruitful growing season. It is during this time when our heroes find themselves drawn to the Nefarious Nezari, a the street performer at the festival. Notable Places The Dusty Dog Tigo's sole tavern/inn combo, the Dusty Dog is run by human woman, Shaia Boon. She is a snazzily dressed woman of just above average height. Other employees include: Leye, the bartender who says whatever rude comment may come to mind, but does make a mean drink (her signature being the Flea Biter); and (briefly) Kazuma, who waited tables and washed dishes at the busy tavern in exchange for lodging. This is where the party was instructed to meet Nezari and received their quest. Baker's Dozen and a Half Affectionately referred to as "The Dozen" by the townsfolk, this bakery is about as close to high-end food as you;'re going to get in Tigo. Considering the quality of food, the price is also quite reasonable when compared to a larger settlement. The Dozen is run by Kretz McCree, an enthusiastic, older human man with a passion for cooking and baking. Hilda helped Kretz track down a rare flower that he needed for one of his culinary creations and is thought of very highly by the old man. Oliver's Outfitters Run by Oliver Norton and home to his cat, Mitts, who loves visitors but is less than kind to his wares. As the cat has a habit of knocking over glass potions and expensive trinkets, anything that could possibly be chipped or shattered is kept beneath the store's glass fronted cabinets. Oliver was having some issues with his shipments when the party first arrived in town, but Kazuma convinced the rest of the heroes to help him remedy the issue before they set off on their journey. Elmsburg Lake Located just south of Tigo, while most of the party has not canonically visited the lakeshore, Hilda has spent a large portion of her life residing in the forest around the lake. Here she could be found sleeping draped over her favorite rock and enjoying the freedom, fresh air, and solitude associated with such. Town Bulletin Board ✘ The Mysterious Beast "Mysterious beast spotted around Elmsburg Lake. Help us track it down and we'll make it worth your while." Signed "Tic and Tac, Monster Enthusiasts" The party elected to leave this quest incomplete, though they did technically track down the "mysterious beast." In reality, this was just poor fungus-centaur Hilda, trying to live out her life in peace and solitude. It really worked out for her. ✔ Culinary Masterpiece "Rare plant needed for culinary masterpiece. Help me find it and you'll get to try the finished product, plus I'll happily provide you with a few home cooked meals!" Signed "Kretz, Baker at the Dozen" Hilda took on this side quest while passing time in Tigo, before their quest began. She tracked down the elusive Star Flower, a fragrant blue bud that only blooms around the time of the Festival and is said to drastically enhance any dish. Kretz was especially grateful and spent some time talking with Hilda about nature and cooking before letting her try the fruity dish. He sent her off with a pineapple as payment, much to her delight. ✔ Intercepted Shipments "Bandits raided supplies (again), stock running low. Don't have much but we can work something out if you bring it back." Signed simple "Oliver." This flyer is pasted crookedly over another, a portion of the first line is visible, reading "Merchant shipment intercepted, please keep-" Kazuma spearheaded this task, keeping close tabs on Asher, Oliver's local supplier. After a brief confrontation at Asher's home, he got the man to agree to let he and the rest of the party accompany them on their next supply run. They traveled to Nanwich with him, where they picked up his partner, Farl, and a full load of supplies. During a brief pitstop in a small roadside settlement, the party observed Farl waving off one of the residents who was starting to approach the caravan. They confronted the man, Orver, in his home but the man didn't give up much information, maintaining that he only had seem the two merchants in passing and never had made any sort of deal or trade with them. Upon returning to Tigo, Kazuma advised Oliver that he should try a different merchant company to see if the raids keep happening, as he suspects it may be an inside job. Oliver seemed adamant that Asher is a good man and would never do such a thing, but promised to at least give another merchant company a try and gave Kazuma a small sum as a reward.